


Pull Me Closer

by Doiejunnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Domestic smut, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spit Kink, They Are Husbands, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doiejunnie/pseuds/Doiejunnie
Summary: “I was talking about our sex life. Not that it’s not good, it’s just that I was thinking maybe we could do something else. Something a bit…. Spicier” replied Jaehyun.  Now don't get doyoung wrong, it's just that he was a little bit insulted. Is my boringness also effecting my sex life? He wondered. But then again isn't this a good thing. After all they are only in their early thirties, and it's totally normal for couples to experiment with their sex. Heck they both are friends with Ten who is notorious for broadcasting his rather adventurous sex life with the rest of their friends.or,jaehyun got bored with vanilla sex so they proceeded to spice it up
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> hello people.  
> This afternoon I was terribly bored so I opened google docs and this mouthful came out. English is not my first language so please understand. this work is also not beta proof because..... duh first time writer.  
> please enjoy.

It was a normal sunday morning in the kim residence. Doyoung had just finished his coffee when he noticed something was off about jaehyun. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out and _doyoung_ , doyoung had known jaehyun for about more than half a decade. Been married to him for about two year and he was positive that no one knew jaehyun better than him. So after rinsing his mug in the sink, Doyoung went to the living room where jaehyun was folding their shirts.

“So… what wrong?” He asked, sinking down on the couch beside his husband and helping him with the rest of the clothes. Jaehyun freezed up for a second and then continued on with his work. “Nothings wrong. Why?”

“Do you really expect me to believe that? I’ve noticed that it’s going on for a few days now. You don’t meet my eyes when we are talking, you stutter when answering, you sometimes avoid me when I am home. Is something wrong Honey? Have I done something?” Doyoung asked calmly, even though inside his heart was beating like crazy.

Jaehyun hesitated for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and uttering the words that shattered Doyoung's heart.

“ _I’ve grown bored_.”

“W...what!” doyoung stammered, eyes widening in fear

“No! Not of you or our marriage.” Jaehyun quickly corrected himself. How can Jaehyun even imagine not ever having doyoung in his life. The older was his everything. He was the puzzle piece that jaehyun didn't even know was missing. “I’m bored from something else.”

“Oh.” Doyoung exhaled, commanding his heart to calm down. “What?”

Jaehyun took both of his hands in his own. Doyoung admired the differences between their hands. While his were all long fingers and crooked lines, jaehyun’s fingers were a bit stubby and his skin felt like a _‘baby’s butt’_ in jaehyun’s humbled opinion. _It was all because of the expensive moisturizer that you waste your salary on_ Doyoung would retort. It was Jaehyun's voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

“I was talking about our sex life. Not that it’s not good, it’s just that I was thinking maybe we could do something else. Something a bit…. Spicier” replied Jaehyun. Now don't get doyoung wrong, it's just that he was a little bit insulted. _Is my boringness also effecting my sex life?_ He wondered. But then again isn't this a good thing. After all they are only in their early thirties, and it's totally normal for couples to experiment with their sex. Heck they both are friends with Ten who is notorious for broadcasting his rather adventurous sex life with the rest of their friends.

“Ok, did you have something in mind? I'm willing to try it” Jaehyun exhaled a sigh of relief. Ok so the hard part was over. Even though he knew that doyoung would listen to him, it didn't help the small part of him was scared of Doyoung's reaction. _Although you haven't told him what you want him to do to you his_ mind added.

“I do have something. I thought about it for a long time, but I didn't know what your reaction would be so that's why I stayed quiet,” Jaehyun stated. Doyoung’s eyes softened and he pulled his husband in his arms.

“Honey, you don’t ever have to hesitate about sharing anything with me. Even if I don’t want to do something I would still respect your opinion ok. Now, tell me what was on your mind” Doyoung asked.

“I want you to… I want you to control me” jaehyun revealed, his cheeks red. Doyoung’s eyes widened. “Treat me however you like. Throw me around, slap me, spit on me, use me as a toy. Beat me till my body is pink as a peach and I remember nothing but you and the pain. Can you do that for me? _To me_?”

Doyoung couldn't have remembered what he had for breakfast this morning if you had asked him right now. All he could think about right now what Jaehyun was telling him to do, _jaehyun with his cheeks red from the slaps, jaehyun on his knees for him, jaehyun choking on his cock, jaehyun’s ass being pounded from behind, jaehyun……_

“Are you sure about this?” Doyoung asked, eyeing as jaehyun squirmed. Jaehyun met his eyes and put his hands on his chest. Leaning towards him a little, He said “As sure as the day I tied the knot with you.”

Hearing that made doyoung’s cock twitch a little. He grabbed jaehyun’s waist and leaned further till the distance between his and jaehyun’s lips was practically non-existent. He grabbed his jaw and instead of kissing him, said “So here is what you are going to do. You will go to our room and you will kneel on the floor with your hands behind your back. _Naked_. You will wait for me for however long I take. You will not speak and you will not move. And when I get there, I will fuck you till you see the stars.”

Jaehyun couldn't believe the doyoung that was in front of him. Couldn't believe that his fantasy was coming true. Jaehyun was aroused beyond doubt. His eyes were getting crossed eyed hearing doyoung. He whimpered before standing up and running up the stairs.

Doyoung took his sweet time. Just the thought of jaehyun waiting for him had blood rushing to his dick. After about 20 minutes he went to his room. The sight that greeted him would forever be ingrained in his mind. As ordered, Jaehyun was naked and kneeling in front of the door. His skin was a pink shade and his dick was already half-hard. As soon as doyoung stepped inside the room jaehyun crawled towards him and started nuzzling his leg. Doyoung slapped him.

“Didn't I tell you to not move? We haven't even started and you are already a bitch. I was going to fuck you the second I entered but now I don’t think you deserve that.” jaehyun let out a moan so big that doyoung thought even the neighbours could hear him.

“I’m sorry hyung. I’ll behave. Please. Fuck me. Please” jaehyun babbled mindlessly. When doyoung slapped him he got so unbelievably hard.

Doyoung dragged a chair from the corner of the room and sat on it. He crooked his fingers towards him for jaehyun. He crawled on all four towards his husband and perched his chin on his knee. Doyoung ran a hand through his hair and then tightened it. Jaehyun’s scalp started to hurt from the pressure but it felt so good.

“What are you waiting for? I don't have all day. Take my cock out of my pants and start your work.” jaehyun made a delightful noise and unlatched the button and pulled down the zipper. At the outline of the cock he started drooling and slobbering. Before taking it out of the briefs, he licked the outline of the cock and started slurping. Doyoung couldn't believe his eyes. The usually proper man was drooling like a dog in front of him. At the back of his mind he wondered how jaehyun would look like behaving like a dog with the tail and ears, but that would have to wait.

After slobbering and nuzzling his cock, jaehyun took it out of the briefs and tried to take it in his mouth. Doyoung dragged him back by his hair.

“look at you. I think you were just made for this. Where is my husband? All I see is a little _bitch_ begging for my cock.” doyoung took hold of his jaw in a bruising grip. Jaehyun involuntarily opened his mouth. Doyoung swirled his saliva and spitted with forced in Jaehyun's mouth. Most of the spit got on his face. jaehyun looked absolutely debauched with the white liquid on his face.

“oh look! It never went in your face. What are we gonna do about it?” jaehyun whimpered and started moving towards the cock. “Ah so you are just going to leave it there? Looks like you like it like that. Huh jaehyun. Answer me. Do you like that?”

“Yes hyung. I loved it. Please more” jaehyun cried. Doyoung rewarded him by spitting again on his face.

Jaehyun started sucking the cock with a renewed passion. At first doyoung let him lead the pace but after a while grabbed his hair with both hands and started fucking his face. Jaehyun had tear tracks on his face and was choking and gurgling. Doyoung let him go for a second to breathe and jaehyun turned his face upwards with his tongue out. Doyoung spitted again and jaehyun swallowed it.

Doyoung then pulled him towards the bed and tossed him. “Get on your back” he ordered. While jaehyun was on the bed rearranging himself, doyoung went to his closet and pulled out his tie. He then went to the bed and gagged jaehyun with it. Jaehyun’s face was all red and slicky and he was puffing and breathing. His right cheek looked a bit more red because of the slap. He looked absolutely marvelous in doyoung’s eyes.

Doyoung sat near the end of Jaehyun's legs and started fondling with his husband’s nipples. He first flicked the left one and then the right one. And after hearing Jaehyun's moans, he experimentally slapped one. The response he got was incredible. Jaehyun moaned around the gag and his dick tightened. Doyoung slapped jaehyun’s boobs till both of them looked red like a cherry. Doyoung then got an idea and marched towards his office briefcase. He got two paper clamps and attached them on jaehyun’s nipples.

Jaehyun was in heaven. He grabbed the bedpost with both of his hands and screamed with pleasure. This was proceeding on to be one of the best sex jaehyun had ever had, he was sure. The pressure that the paper clamps inflicted on his nipples went straight to his dick.

Doyoung got the lube from the bedside table and drizzled some on his fingers. He then proceeded to lift jaehyun's legs. “Hold them up.” he ordered. Jaehyun placed his hands on the back of his thighs and lifted his legs up. This way his entire asshole was open. Doyoung placed his lubed up thumb on the rim and started pushing in. jaehyun was fucking tight. Doyoung watched as jaehyun’s hole gobbled up his entire thumb. He started to shallowly fucking his thumb in. jaehyun cried from both pleasure and the dissatisfaction the thumb brought.

“Please hyung…” jaehyun tried muttering from behind the gag.

“Please what?” doyoung asked, even though he already knew what jaehyun was asking for.

“please more!! Please. I want more. Give me more.” jaehyun begged. His face was scrunched up and his eyes were filled with tears. Doyoung did not hesitate for a second and shove two fingers all up inside. Doyoung was watching Jaehyun's expression all while fingering him brutally. Jaehyun’s mouth was opened wide but no sound came out. Doyoung added another finger in and proceeded to hammer his prostate. After making sure that jaehyun was ready, doyoung lined his cock near the entrance. He then proceeded to bottom out in one thrust.

“Yes, that's right. Take my cock just like that.” doyoung said while jaehyun howled in pleasure. Doyoung ferociously thrusted inside jaehyun with so much force that the entire bed was shaking. Doyoung grabbed jaehyun’s face with both of his hands. pushing the thumbs in the mouth, clutched his cheeks and used them to swing jaehyun down on his cock. Jaehyun meanwhile had blacked out from pleasure and was making nonsensical sounds from around the gag. Doyoung could feel the pressure on his balls and knew it was only going to take a few more thrusts for him to cum. So he grabbed jaehyun’s dick and jerked him off.

Jaehyun started screaming when he felt doyoung's hand on his dick. This was the first time from when they started that he was touched. He didn't even last a few minutes and came instantly. Doyoung stopped thrusting in jaehyun and grabbed his dick. He tore the gag from jaehyun’s mouth and pushed him on the floor. Jaehyun immediately understood, got on his knees and opened his mouth. Doyoung came on jaehyuns face. The white streaks got on his eyes and cheeks. Doyoung too got on his knees and licked it up and then proceeded to spit it in Jaehyun's mouth. Both of them collapsed on the carpeted floor. After a few minutes doyoung picked up jaehyun and cleaned him up with a warm rag.

Both of them spend a few moments lying on bed from exhaustion. Out of nowhere jaehyun started laughing.

“What” doyoung was baffled looking at jaehyun. His husband wrapped his arms around doyoung and mumbled from where he was lying on his chest.

“We are never having sex the normal way again.”

**Author's Note:**

> so there you have it folks, my first ever attempt at writing a fic. This is likely going to be series where I explore more dojae or have spinoffs with the other neos.  
> (p.s. I ship ten with kun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )  
> kudos and comments are greatly apreaciated. thank you for reading!!!  
> @doiejunnie


End file.
